


suit of amor

by Ampaseh, Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce kisses like a man let's have a party, Frottage, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn, Tengo la camisa negra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из 4×02: Брюс дарит Альфреду чёрную рубашку.





	suit of amor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Первый из тысячи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616496) by [Lundo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo). 



— Хочу, чтобы ты её надел, — говорит Брюс и уже мягче добавляет: — Это подарок.

Альфред молча подчиняется. Вешает на спинку стула пиджак. Кладёт на стол часы. Расстёгивает жилет. Вынимает запонки. Снимает рубашку. Всё буднично, без желания покрасоваться. В дневном свете сложно казаться моложе. Альфред не стремится.

— Я сам, — говорит Брюс, когда Альфред надевает рубашку и тянется застегнуть.

Брюс подходит, кладёт руки на плечи, смотрит чуть снизу вверх и справляется с пуговицами, методично, медленно, не отводя взгляд.

Стоит Брюсу закончить, Альфред расстёгивает три. Всё так же — в молчании и глядя в глаза. Расстояния между ними слишком мало.

— Никогда не думали, мастер Би, что одежда — своего рода броня? С теми, кому не доверяем, мы застёгнуты на все пуговицы. С близкими — позволяем себе ослабить галстук.

Брюс стоит на месте. Не делает шага назад. Кладёт руки на бёдра Альфреда, не давя, обозначая прикосновение.

— На тебе нет галстука, Альфред.

— Именно, мастер Би. Именно.

Ладони Брюса лежат ровно, не дрожат. Альфред ждёт, куда они двинутся. Брюс выбирает — вверх, под полы рубашки, оставшейся навыпуск. Она не того фасона, чтобы так её носить. Сам Альфред не того фасона. Брюс трогает его осторожно, без боязни, но и без уверенности, не зная наверняка — можно ли. Позволит ли Альфред касаться себя вот так, ниже пояса брюк, а потом пальцами по голому животу. Понравится ли ему. Подчас мысли Брюса настолько громкие, настолько осязаемые, что воздух вокруг будто наполняется тихим стрёкотом или предгрозовым запахом. Альфред редко угадывает их содержание, но сам процесс замечает всегда.

Рубашка не слишком узкая, чтобы в ней было тесно, и всё же она по размеру — выше рукам Брюса хода нет. Он упрямо пытается протиснуться, пока ткань не натягивается до треска нитей, смотрит исподлобья почти с обидой. Или с вызовом. Или со страхом. Или всем вместе.  
— Вы хотели, чтобы я её надел, — вполголоса напоминает Альфред, и Брюс утыкается лицом ему в грудь.

Почти как тогда. Альфред привык называть это случаем, не разом. «Прошлый раз» предполагает следующий, «та ночь» звучит непозволительно сокровенно, «первый и последний раз» чересчур патетичен даже для стен векового особняка. Минувшее лето, увы, не поскупилось на события.

Брюс раскрытым ртом припадает к ещё застёгнутой, четвёртой пуговице, обсасывает её, грызёт, языком пытается протолкнуть в петлю. Целуется с ней. Альфред, закрыв глаза, выдыхает как можно бесшумней, по чуть-чуть.

Одно движение мечом не сделало мальчика убийцей, в этом Альфред готов поклясться перед любым судом. Один случай, один яркий момент обоюдного, хоть и не пополам разделённого удовольствия, не сделал их любовниками. Брюс истязал себя виной, Брюс захлёбывался одиночеством. Брюс даже не трогал его тогда — хватался, как за соломинку, ощупывал, всё ли на месте, действительно ли Альфред из плоти и крови. Живой. Всё ещё. Несмотря на. Люди принимают за желание и более простые чувства. Альфред сделал то, что должен был — одновременно и то, чего не должен был совершать никогда, но они не зашли далеко, и Брюс, затихнув, уснул бестревожно, а наутро всё рассеялось, как туман, словно ничего и не было.

Только вот с тех пор Брюс смотрит на него тяжело, касается горячо, дарит подарки без повода, не желает видеть, что Альфред для него слишком стар, а сейчас ртом пытается его раздеть — тщетно. Ткань рубашки намокает от слюны. Брюс упирается пахом в бедро Альфреда, не пряча своё возбуждение. От его неудовлетворённых, досадливых полустонов у Альфреда по плечам бегут мурашки.

В конце концов неподдающуюся четвёртую пуговицу Брюс расстёгивает руками.  
А потом, помедлив совсем немного, раздевается сам. Брюки, спущенные вместе с трусами, оседают у щиколоток. Рубашка висит на запястьях. Скованный, стреноженный одеждой, Брюс прижимается всем телом, так тесно, как только возможно.  
— Альфред… — умоляюще начинает он, но осекается, вцепляясь зубами в чёрный воротник.

Нет надобности продолжать, Альфред и так слышит это отчаянное: «Мне нужно». Он научился слышать его раньше, чем Брюс произнёс по слогам своё первое слово. Альфред бережно расстёгивает его манжеты, позволяя тёмно-синей рубашке стечь на пол. Брюс спокойно, насколько может, продевает в петлю пятую пуговицу. Следующую. Последнюю. Распахивает полы подаренной рубашки, прижимается голой грудью к груди, обнимает за пояс. 

Ничего не рассеялось. Альфред был подчёркнуто вежлив с утра, регулярно стал говорить «сэр», сделал всё, чтобы Брюс забыл и успокоился. Но Альфред целовал его тогда — бездумно, не чувственно, куда придётся. Произнёс каждое чёртово слово нежности, которое только смог вспомнить. Доставил Брюсу удовольствие, и хотя ответного жеста не позволил — он хотел. Неправедно, плохо, но Брюс лежал в его постели, льнул к рукам, открывался навстречу каждому прикосновению губ и ладоней, и Альфред его хотел. Всё это было, всё это так же реально, как происходящее сейчас.

Брюс смотрит на него, хмурясь, стыдясь, волнуясь, но не прекращает тереться о бедро. Альфред проводит ладонями по его спине от шеи до поясницы и обратно, легко, мягко, гладя глубокую ложбинку позвоночника и острые лопатки. Не притягивает. Не отталкивает.  
— На вас тоже нет галстука, — тихо говорит он, и тогда Брюс наконец расслабляется, с коротким всхлипом запрокинув голову. Альфред охотно целует подставленный острый подбородок, а потом вбирает его в рот. Брюс стонет громко, обнимает крепко, прямодушный, откровенный, голодный. Галстука на нём не было никогда до этого года, да и теперь его повязывает сам Альфред.  
— Я так давно… — яростно шепчет Брюс и замолкает, пытаясь справиться с собой хотя бы словесно. Он зажмуривается; его нежный, безгрешный рот складывается в просительную, ждущую «о».  
— Я знаю, — сам себя удивив, отвечает Альфред, и Брюс кончает сильно, долго, не стесняясь вскрикнуть, притиснуться ещё ближе плоским, гладким, влажным животом. Альфред вслепую водит пальцами по его щекам, даже ощупью видя, сколько эмоций на этом лице. Их нужно сберечь, прикрыть. И скулы — тоже. Если Брюс собирается продолжить то, что начал, ему потребуется надёжный шлем — и надёжный напарник. Альфред хотел бы сказать, что знает кандидатуру лучше своей. Помнится, про опекунство он думал то же самое.

— Нет, — говорит Брюс, когда Альфред пытается отстраниться, и целует его в губы — в самый первый раз. Из всех поцелуев, что были у них тогда, самого простого так и не случилось — только Альфред уже не думает, будто это был случай. Альфред не думает. Брюс напористый и чуткий, Брюс трогает его язык своим, Брюс ласкает его рукой, которую Альфред не в силах оттолкнуть. Брюс умеет целоваться, чёрт возьми — это так неожиданно и хорошо, что почти кружит голову, хотя в возрасте Альфреда терять её и не пристало. Бог ты мой, какой же сладкий у него рот. 

Расстегнув ширинку, оставив брюки Альфреда лишь на пуговице, Брюс касается его через один слой ткани, заставив вздрогнуть, а потом сжимает в кулаке сильно, смело, будто знает, как нужно.  
— Да, да… — выдыхает он в поцелуи, и Альфред не выдерживает, словно только и ждал разрешения.

Они так и стоят, обняв друг друга, раздетые на три четверти, нелепые в сероватом свете готэмского дня. У Брюса взмокли виски и лоб, и приглаженные с утра волосы вьются мельче. Альфред перебирает их губами, пока растревоженное сердце бьётся о рёбра так, что даже больно, только не поймёшь — где.

— Вам нужно привести себя в порядок, — говорит Альфред.  
Брюс тихо удовлетворённо смеётся:  
— Тебе тоже.  
— Я вам уступлю.

Пока в ванной шумит вода, Альфред меняет брюки. Надевает прежнюю, утреннюю рубашку. Закрепляет запонки. Застёгивает жилет. Кладёт в карман часы.

Брюс выходит успокоившийся, вернув себе самообладание и подобающий внешний вид. Лёгкий, почти незаметный румянец делает его только свежее. Взгляд у Брюса оценивающий, изучающий, и сложно сказать, довольный ли. Может быть, дело в подарке.

— Хотите, чтобы я надел её прямо сейчас? — Альфред глазами указывает на рубашку, которую со спинки стула ещё не успел убрать в шкаф.  
Брюс отрицательно качает головой:  
— Хочу, чтобы ты её _носил_ , — отвечает он, выделяя последнее слово. — Она тебе _подходит_.

Намёками и остротами не бьют наотмашь, а стреляют, навинтив глушитель, — мальчика ещё столькому придётся учить. Альфред не знает, что испытывает по этому поводу. Счастье, что он нужен, и тревогу, что не успеет, не сможет всегда быть рядом, и растерянность — к чему отнести случившееся? К потребностям, нуждам? Инстинктам? Навыкам? 

Брюс, приблизившись, берёт его за руку — аккуратным, просчитанным, будто натренированным жестом, свободным от суеты и робости. Ему можно касаться Альфреда вот так — и не только. Альфред позволит. Альфреду понравится. И чем бы оно ни было — и сейчас, и тогда, в ту ночь, в прошлый раз, в _первый_ раз, — оно было. Брюс явно не намерен забывать. Альфред более на этом не настаивает.

— Когда ты в ней, — говорит Брюс, глядя ему в лицо, но не в глаза, а куда-то выше переносицы, — на тебе как будто вообще ничего нет.   
Сейчас звучит хорошо, как надо, со зрелой небрежностью. Вот только взгляд у Брюса задумчивый до мечтательности, а губы остаются приоткрытыми — и растерянность Альфреда сменяется тёплым уверенным знанием.  
— Не будем торопить события, — с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает он.

Это случится снова, но, сколько бы ни повторялось, не станет навыком. И учиться придётся им обоим.  
В следующий раз Альфред поцелует Брюса первым.


End file.
